Zinnsoldaten
by Winterblume
Summary: TR/HG Timetravel AU. Gewalt und Tod umgeben Hermine Granger als sie gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpft. Sie ist eine Soldatin mit einer Mission. Lord Voldemorts Horkruxe zu zerstören ist ihr Ziel. Fast hat sie es geschafft. Da taucht ein Problem auf: Nagini ist kein Horkrux. Wo ist das letzte Seelenstück verborgen? Nur eine Person kann Antwort auf diese Frage geben - Tom Riddle
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Du mieses Stück Dreck!"

Ein weiterer Tritt traf Hermine in ihre Seite und sie schrie auf vor Schmerz. Ihr Zauberstab, irgendwo musste er doch sein. Hermine blinzelte und versuchte durch ihre zugeschwollenen Augen ihren Zauberstab auszumachen. Dort, ein paar Meter entfernt, lag er, unerreichbar weit weg.

„Crucio!"

Alle Gedanken an ihren Zauberstab verließen Hermines Verstand. Nur noch Schmerz war da. All umfassend, alles verschlingend. Gierig bohrten dunkle Kreaturen scharfe Reißzähne in ihren hilflosen Körper. Hermine konnte die Zähne spüren, wie sie messerscharf in ihr Fleisch schnitten. Knochen zerbarsten unter dem Druck. Ihre Gliedmaßen wurden aus ihren Gelenken gedreht und gerissen, bis von Hermine nur noch ein blutiger Torso übrigblieb. Sie schrie und schrie als der erbarmungslose Schmerz trotz allem immer noch nicht von ihr ablassen wollte. Nichts war da mehr. Nur Schmerzen. Und Hermine wünschte sie wäre tot.

Dann jedoch gaben die Schmerzen sie abrupt frei. Hermine wimmerte leise als sie auf dem Boden lag. Ihr ganzer Körper pochte dumpf, gerüttelt von den Nachwirkungen des Folterfluchs. Eine Hand schloss sich um ihre Schulter und drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

„Mine?" flüsterte eine Stimme besorgt.

Hermine blinzelte. Alles verschwamm vor ihr und sie fühlte sich übel. Dann sah sie unglaublich grüne Augen, wie sie besorgt zu ihr hinunter blickten.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie heiser.

„Ja," antwortete er. Bevor er hektisch befahl, „Schnell jetzt, steh auf. Wir müssen hier weg."

Seine Hand packte Hermine fester und er zog sie hoch. Sie torkelte etwas und stand unsicher auf ihren Beinen. Wortlos drückte Harry ihr ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. Dann drehte er sich um und zog sie mit sich.

„Schnell. Sie haben die Gegend mit einer Appariersperre umspannt," erklärte Harry kurz angebunden, während er die benommene Hermine mit sich zog.

„Was- was ist mit Nagini?" fragte sie atemlos.

Sie spürte wie Harrys Griff um ihren Arm fester wurde. Er schaute nicht zu ihr als er dumpf antwortete,

„Wir haben uns verkalkuliert."

„Was meins-„

Hermine wurde jäh unterbrochen als ein giftgrüner Fluch, knapp über ihrem Kopf vorbeisauste. Die Luft knisterte förmlich mit dunkler Magie. Um Hermine drehte sich immer noch alles. Trotzdem griff sie ihren Zauberstab nun fester. Sie sah sich um und ihr Atem stockte als sie die Männer sah, die Harry und ihr dicht auf den Fersen waren. Die Gesichter versteckt hinter weißen Masken und die Zauberstäbe bedrohlich erhoben, stürmten die Todesser hinter ihnen her. Es waren mindestens zehn. Hermine schluckte. Die Männer fuhren fort Flüche der dunkelsten Art nach Harry und ihr zu schleudern. Instinktiv erhob Hermine ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn in einer komplizierten Bewegung.

„Succurr!"

Eine hellgelbe durchsichtige Mauer legte sich zwischen sie und ihre Verfolger. Dieser Schild war ein sehr mächtiger Zauber und Hermine konnte fühlen wie er von ihren magischen Reserven zehrte. Gegen die geballte Kraft der Todesser konnte er jedoch nicht lange standhalten. Bald erschienen Risse in dem Schutzzauber und Hermine konnte fühlen wie die Flüche der Todesser an der Macht des Schilds zogen. Plötzlich flackerte ihr Zauber kurz, dann brach er komplett zusammen. Sofort setzten die Todesser ihre Verfolgung fort. Flüche sausten durch die Luft. Harry zerrte Hermine mit sich. Sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk war nun schmerzhaft fest. Gefährlich nahe schlugen Zauber in den Boden ein, so dass Erde in die Luft stob. Hermine schrie auf als sie ein Steinsplitter traf und einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrer Wange hinterließ.

„Dahinten!" keuchte Harry.

Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt konnte Hermine einen bläulichen Schein wahrnehmen. Magie pulsierte in der Luft. Das musste die Grenze der Appariersperre sein. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft während sie auf die Appariersperre zu rannten.

„Diffringa!" fauchte er.

Hermine konnte hören wie der blauen Schutzzauber widerwillig raunte und in einem statischen Geräusch summte. Er wollte sie nicht passieren lassen. Harry gab nicht auf und verstärkte seinen Zauberspruch. Schließlich schaffte er es eine Öffnung in die bläuliche Mauer zu reißen. Schnell wollte er Hermine durch die Öffnung ziehen. Doch sie weigerte sich hindurch zu schlüpfen.

„Warte," keuchte sie. „Ron! Wir können Ron doch nicht einfach hierlassen."

Panisch drehte sich Hermine um. Die Todesser hatten sie nun fast eingeholt. Wo war Ron? Hatte er vielleicht einen anderen Weg hier raus gefunden? Angst umhüllte Hermine und ließ ihr Herz beinahe zerspringen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit," erwiderte Harry hastig ohne ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wiedersetzte sich seinem Griff. Harry ließ sie nicht los, sondern befahl scharf,

„Komm jetzt!"

Gewaltsam zerrte er sie mit sich, durch das Loch im blauen Schutzzauber und aus der Appariersperre. Kaum hatten sie den Zauber verlassen, apparierte Harry weg und nahm Hermine mit sich.

Viele Kilometer entfernt, erschienen Harry und Hermine wieder. Sie waren in einer kleinen verdreckten Seitenstraße Londons gelandet. Zwielicht umgab sie. Die Sonne hatte die Häuserschlucht schon lange verlassen. Große Mülltonnen lehnten gegen eine heruntergekommene Backsteinmauer. Abfall lag hie und da auf dem Boden und dichter Dampf stieg von den Gullideckeln. Hermine hatte jedoch keine Augen für ihre Umgebung. Panik umschleierte ihre Gedanken als sie zu Harry herumwirbelte.

„Was soll das?" brüllte sie Harry an, Wut und Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. „Wir können doch nicht einfach abhauen! Was ist mit Ron? Spinnst du?"

Mit zittrigen Fingern wollte sie ihren Zauberstab heben um sofort wieder zurück zu apparieren. Harrys Hand auf der ihren stoppte die Bewegung. Wütend riss sich Hermine von ihm los. Warum tat her das?

„Harry," zischte sie wütend, obwohl langsam Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. „Wir müssen zurück."

„Nein," sagte Harry leise. „Nein, das müssen wir nicht."

Hermine konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Ron war sein bester Freund. Wie konnte Harry ihn so im Stich lassen? Sie blickte flehentlich zu ihm auf. Harrys Gesicht war wie versteinert. Seine sonst so strahlenden grünen Augen waren ganz glanzlos und stumpf. Hermine wollte ihn anschreien und eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten verlangen, als Harry plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu tat und seine Arme um sie schlang. Er presste sie fest gegen seine Brust und Hermine verkrampfte sich. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht. Was war denn nur los mit Har-

„Er ist tot."

Mit einem Mal kamen Hermines Gedanken zu einem Stillstand. Es war als hätte man ihr einen Eimer Eiswasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Ihr Atem stockte, alles zog sich zusammen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und ein zittriges Wort fiel heraus,

„W- was?"

Harrys Arme drückten sie noch fester an ihn. Eine seiner Hände war zu ihrem Kopf gewandert. Seine Finger waren vergraben in ihren Locken und er hielt sie sanft.

„Ron ist gestorben," flüsterte Harry, Schmerz in seiner Stimme.

Hermines Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen, sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Die ganze Welt hörte auf sich zu drehen.

„Nein," wisperte sie, ihre Stimme aufgeraut und heiser. „Nein. Das- das ist nicht wahr. Das kann nicht sein."

Hermines ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Harry hauchte behutsam einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Dann lösten sich seine Arme von ihr. Sie hob ihren Blick und starrte ihn an. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Hermine wollte es nicht glauben. Doch die schreckliche Wahrheit brannte in Harrys Augen. Langsam hob er eine Hand und strich seine Finger liebevoll über Hermines Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid," sagte er und die Trauer in seiner Stimme zerbrach Hermine.

Erst sachte, dann immer heftiger rollten Tränen von ihren Augen. Sie flossen ihr Gesicht hinunter, brannten in der Schnittwunde auf ihrer Backe, und tropften von ihrem Kinn auf ihr T-Shirt. Stumm weinte Hermine während sie in Harrys grüne Augen starrte. Sein Gesicht verschwamm hinter ihren Tränen und verlor Kontur. _Alles_verlor Kontur. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung und Hermine stürzte hinunter in einen schwarzen Abgrund. Nie wieder würde sie ihn verlassen können.

Ihre Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Hermine sah nichts, hörte nichts. Nur fühlen, fühlen konnte sie noch. Schlimmer als es der Folterfluch je sein könnte. Sie wurde von innen her zerfressen. Hermine bekam gar nicht mit wie Harry einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie vorsichtig wegführte.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

An die Tage danach konnte sich Hermine nur mehr schemenhaft erinnern. Da war ein Zimmer in einem billigen Hotel. Sie lag, zusammengerollt zu einer Kugel, auf einem Bett. Es war als hätte Hermine verlernt zu atmen, so schwer fiel ihr jeder Atemzug. Harry war bei ihr. Er hielt sie, er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, er flüsterte ihr liebe Worte zu. Er war da.

Hermine brauchte Tage bis sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte. Immer noch tat alles weh. Doch sie setzte sich langsam auf dem Bett auf und blickte Harry an. Er war gerade zur Tür hereingekommen. Eine Tüte mit Sandwiches baumelte von seiner Hand. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund. Ihre Stimme war rau, da sie sie schon so lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Harry kam zu ihr herüber und setzte sich auf das Bett. Seine schönen grünen Augen waren noch immer furchtbar stumpf. Dann begann er zu erzählen,

„Überall waren Todesser. Ron und ich, wir haben dich einfach aus den Augen verloren. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort nicht mehr da war."

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich als seine Finger über die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn strichen. Dann sagte er schneidend,

„Ist wahrscheinlich abgehauen als es brenzlig wurde, der Feigling."

Harrys Blick wanderten zurück zu Hermine und sofort verschwand die kalte Wut aus ihm. Er seufzte leise und setzte seine Geschichte leise fort,

„Wir wollten die ganze Sache abblasen und dich suchen gehen. Aber plötzlich ist Nagini aufgetaucht."

„Voldemort hat sie nicht mitgenommen?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Das war ja das komische. Ron hatte immer noch Gryffindors Schwert. Bevor ich irgendwas machen konnte hat er Nagini angegriffen."

Harry knetete seine Hände nervös als er das Erlebte heraufbeschwor,

„Ich konnte sie kämpfen sehen. Ich wollte Ron helfen, aber da waren so viele Todesser. Ich kam einfach nicht zu ihm durch." Harry machte eine Pause bevor her flüsterte, „Dann… Nagini ist vorgeschnellt und hat Ron… hat Ron in den Arm gebissen. Er hat trotzdem weitergekämpft. Am Ende hat er ihr mit dem Schwert den Kopf abgeschlagen. Danach ist er zusammengebrochen. Als ich endlich bei ihm war… war es schon zu spät. Das Schlangengift hat..."

Hermine schluchzte laut auf. Harry streichelte ihren Arm vorsichtig als er leise gestand,

„Als ich da stand… Ich habs gleich gespürt. Nagini war keins."

Hermine schaute auf zu ihm. Wovon sprach Harry? Ein furchtbarer Verdacht quoll in ihr hoch als sie ängstlich fragte,

„Was?"

„Nagini war kein Horkrux" erwiderte Harry dumpf.

„Das- das kann nicht sein," stotterte Hermine panisch. „Wir haben das doch recherchiert. Es _kann_ nur die Schlange gewesen sein." Sie starrte Harry an. „Du musst dich irren."

„Nein," gab Harry traurig zurück. „Du weißt wo Voldemorts letztes Seelenstück ist, nicht?" Er deutete direkt auf seine Brust. „Ich kann es spüren, wenn eins seiner Horkruxe nah ist, Hermine. Ich fühle es, wenn wir eins zerstören. Und bei Nagini, da war gar nichts."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie ein Gebet ratterte sie innerlich die Gegenstände herunter: _Slytherins Medaillon, Tom Riddles Tagebuch, Gaunts Ring, Hufflepuffs Pokal, Ravenclaws Diadem und… Nagini._ Alle Horkruxe hatten sie zerstört. Nur die Schlange war noch übrig. Nagini was der letzte Horkrux. Hermines braune Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie Harry anblickte. Nagini war kein Horkrux? Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, ein Schluchzer brach aus ihr heraus.

„Also ist Ron umsonst gestorben?"

Sofort schlang Harry seine Arme um sie. Er hielt sie behutsam als sie weinte. Als ihre Schluchzer etwas nach ließen, flüsterte er sanft,

„Ron ist nicht umsonst gestorben. Er ist gestorben als er für eine Sache kämpfte an die er glaubte. Er ist gestorben um die zu beschützen, die er liebte."

Hermines ganzer Körper bebte als sie weinte. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um den Stoff von Harrys T-Shirt und ihr Gesicht war vergraben in seiner Brust. Harry hielt sie in seinen Armen und wiegte sie leicht.

„Ich will ihn wieder haben," flüsterte Hermine tränenerstickt. „Ich will ihn wieder haben."

„Ich weiß, Hermine," summte Harry beruhigend. „Ich auch."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

**A/N: So, das war jetzt das erste Kapitel zu meiner neuen Story. Wäre ganz toll wenn ihr mir ein Review schreiben könntet wie es euch gefallen hat. (Naja, soo viel ist ja noch nicht passiert...)  
Ursprünglich hatte ich vor UR ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, aber dann hab ich gemerkt, dass ich mit Übersetzen ganz schlecht bin -.- Also wird das hier eine brandneue Tomione. Ich hoffe sehr sie wird euch gefallen ^^**


	2. Kapitel Eins: Zeit ist Relativ

**Kapitel Eins: Zeit ist Relativ**

Hermine seufzte müde als sie die Buchseite umblätterte. Frustriert rieb sie sich ihre Augen und fuhr fort zu lesen. Ein paar Seiten später und Hermine klappte das Buch verärgert zu.

_Verdammter Horkrux!_

Sie lehnte sich in dem Sofa zurück, ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne fallen und starrte hoch zur Decke. Grau und verschlissen. Wie immer. Es war doch zum verrückt werden. Seit Monaten hausten sie nun schon in dem magischen Zelt. Immer auf der Flucht. Alle paar Tage mussten sie ihren Aufenthaltsort ändern und zelteten in den abgelegensten Gebieten Englands. Voldemorts Schergen waren ihnen immer dicht auf den Fersen.

Hermines Blick wanderte über den kleinen Raum. Küchennische, Sitzecke, eigentlich war ja alles da. Aber die Decke fiel ihr trotzdem auf den Kopf. Unterbewusst wanderte Hermines Blick zu dem Bett gleich neben dem Kleiderschrank. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein als sie die zerwühlte Decke sah. Sofort legte sich etwas fest um ihren Brustkorb während sich ihr Hals verengte und sie kaum atmen konnte. Ihr Blick verschwamm bis sie wütend die Tränen wegzublinzeln suchte.

Rons Bett. Es sah aus als hätte er gerade erst drin geschlafen. Weder Harry noch Hermine hatten es berührt seitdem Ron… seitdem er… Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Heiß rollte das Salzwasser ihre Wangen hinab. Abrupt wandte Hermine den Blick ab von Rons Bett. Mit zittriger Hand wischte sie die Tränen weg dann reichte Hermine nach dem nächsten Buch. Schon fast schmerzhaft biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und zwang ihre Gedanken weg von ihrem verlorenen Freund. _Ron_.

Hastig durchblätterte Hermine das Buch, Die mächtigsten magischen Artefakte. Frustration stieg in ihr auf als sie feststellte, dass auch dieses Buch ihr nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Voldemorts letzter Horkrux war und blieb unauffindbar. Und während Hermine hier nutzlose Bücher durchkämmte, sammelte Voldemort ungestört immer mehr Macht an. Schon lange hatten seine Getreuen das Ministerium für Magie infiltriert und übernommen. Voldemort selbst war zwar nicht Zaubereiminister, aber über einen Strohmann hatte er alle Macht in seiner Hand. Wer sollte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten? Harry war nun tatsächlich der Einzige, der noch Widerstand leistete.

_Harry und... ich..._

Hermine seufzte leise. Der Orden des Phönix war zerschlagen. Die meisten seiner Mitglieder waren tot. Die, die überlebt hatten, hatten es hoffentlich geschafft Voldemorts Todessern zu entkommen. Hermine wusste, dass Bill und Fleur noch am Leben waren. Von den anderen hatte sie schon seit Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Hermine beugte sich über ihr Buch und versuchte weiterzulesen. Ihre Augen brannten furchtbar und sie blinzelte müde.

Es war eine ganze Zeit später, als Harry das Zelt betrat. Er hatte draußen Wache gehalten, und sah mindestens genauso müde aus wie Hermine. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an als er neben ihr auf das Sofa sank.

„Irgendwas gefunden?" fragte er leise und deutete auf das Buch vor Hermine.

Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Nichts. Gar nichts," wisperte Hermine, ihre Stimme leer und ausdruckslos. „Ich weiß nicht wo wir noch suchen sollen. Sein letzter Horkrux könnte alles sein. Alles." Sie hob ihren Blick und schaute Harry verzweifelt an. „Es gibt einfach keine Hinweise."

Harry legte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir finden ihn schon."

Er versuchte stark zu sein, zuversichtlich, aber Hermine kannte ihren Freund gut. Sie konnte sehen, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt war. Der letzte Horkrux blieb jedoch unauffindlich.

Hermine gab ungern auf. Das hatte sie schon während ihrer Schulzeit nie getan. Sie hatte sich lieber die Nächte um die Ohren gehauen mit Lernen, als in einem Test schlechter als mit einem ‚O' abzuschließen. Trotz dieser Hartnäckigkeit, konnte Hermine doch auch erkennen, wenn ein Kampf aussichtslos war. In ihrem ersten Jahr zum Beispiel war sie ganz versessen darauf gewesen auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Aber nur ein Ritt auf dem Besen und sie hatte gewusst sie würde nie wirklich gut werden. Kein Training der Welt würde sie zu einer Luftakrobatin werden lassen.

Illusionen gab sich Hermine nämlich auch ungern hin. Jetzt war sie mal wieder an solch einem Punkt angelangt. Sie konnte noch so viele Bücher lesen, Voldemorts letzten Horkrux würde sie trotzdem nie finden. Mit Hartnäckigkeit war hier nichts zu machen. Nur einer allein wusste was und wo der letzte Horkrux war und das war Voldemort selber. Nur verraten würde er das Geheimnis wohl nicht.

Langsam schloss Hermine das Buch vor ihr. Ihr Blick wanderte flüchtig über Harry. Sein Gesicht war ungesund blass und eingefallen. Hermine rückte etwas näher zu ihm. Da war eine Sache, die sie noch für Harry tun konnte. Ihr Plan B. Bis jetzt war Hermine zu feige gewesen Harry davon zu erzählen. Er würde in hassen, ihren Plan B.

„Möglicherweise wüsste ich wie wir den Horkrux finden," sagte sie zögerlich.

Harry, der sich müde gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch hatte fallenlassen, saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn verlassen und er starrte Hermine an.

„Wirklich?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Als Hermine immer noch zögerte, rutschte Harry näher zu ihr und hakte ungeduldig nach,

„Nun lass es dir doch nicht aus der Nase ziehen. Was hast du rausgefunden?"

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche. Kalt fühlte sich das kleine goldene Stundenglas in ihrer Hand an. Harry beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Hermine hob den Zeitumkehrer an und ließ ihn von seiner Kette baumeln. Verwirrt blickte Harry die Kette an.

„Das- das ist dein Zeitumkehrer," stotterte er hilflos.

Hermine nickte und starrte den kleinen Anhänger, der unschuldig von der goldenen Kette hing, an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du den noch hast," bemerkte Harry.

Seine grünen Augen wanderten zu Hermine und er musterte sie fragend. Schließlich wollte er wissen,

„Was hast du denn mit dem Ding vor? Wie soll uns das weiterhelfen?"

„Ich gehe zurück," sagte Hermine leise.

Sie konnte sehen wie unmittelbar Besorgnis in Harrys Augen aufglomm. Er legte ihr vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

„Das wird nichts bringen," flüsterte Harry sachte. „Du kannst ihn nicht retten."

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Ein trauriges Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht, als er sachte versuchte sie zu trösten,

„Es war wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Ron… hat sein Bestes gegeben. Wir haben alle gedacht die verdammte Schlange ist ein Horkrux. Du kannst Ron nicht retten."

Hermines Hals schnürte sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken an Ron. Es kostete sie viel all ihren Kummer von ihren Gedanken zu verbannen.

„Du verstehst nicht. Ich muss noch viel weiter zurück," erklärte sie ruhig.

„Weiter zurück…?" flüsterte Harry als sein Blick sie forschend musterte. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Hermine atmete tief ein und legte sich den Zeitumkehrer um den Hals. Dann erklärte sie in einer festen Stimme,

„Wir haben keine Ahnung wo der letzte Horkrux ist. Nicht wahr?" Harry nickte und sie fuhr fort, „Außerdem wüsste ich auch nicht wie wir ohne jegliche Informationen nach ihm suchen sollten. Im Moment weiß wirklich nur einer wo der Horkrux ist."

„Voldemort," flüsterte Harry.

„Ja," gab Hermine zurück.

„Was hat das mit dem Zeitumkehrer zu tun?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich werde zurückreisen," erklärte Hermine, nun doch etwas ängstlich. „Zu einer Zeit bevor er Voldemort hieß, bevor er seine Seele geteilt hat. Tom Riddle wird arglos sein. Du hast mir erzählt wie eingebildet Riddle war. Er wird niemals annehmen, dass irgendjemand, außer ihm, über Horkruxe Bescheid weiß. Er wird nicht damit rechnen, dass ich sein Geheimnis kenne. Und so werde ich herausfinden, was sein letzter Horkrux wirklich ist."

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Das ist doch verrückt, Hermine!" schrie er nahezu. „Das ist kein Plan, das ist ein Selbstmordkommando."

Hermine blickte stumm hoch zu ihm. Als keine Antwort über ihre Lippen kam, raufte sich Harry wütend die Haare. Abrupt stand er vom Sofa auf und fing an in Rage hin und her zu wandern. Nach einer Weile fielen seine grünen Augen wieder auf Hermine und er zischte aufgebracht,

„Was hast du vor wenn du ihn triffst? Hm? Was wirst du dann tun? Riddle zwingen dir seine Geheimnisse zu verraten?"

Harrys Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, als koste es ihn Mühe sie nicht einfach anzuschreien. Er atmete tief durch bevor er in einer streng kontrollierten Stimme sagte,

„Das ist _Riddle_ von dem wir hier sprechen. Den kannst du nicht einfach mal so mit irgendeinem Zauberspruch überrumpeln, Hermine. Schon zu seiner Schulzeit war er überaus mächtig."

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. Sie wollte Harry nicht noch weiter verärgern. Mit zittriger Stimme erklärte sie sich,

„Ich hab nicht vor ihn zu konfrontieren. Selbst wenn ich genau wüsste ich könnte ihn besiegen, würde ich es trotzdem nicht versuchen."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und Überraschung wusch über sein Gesicht.

„Nicht?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein," meinte Hermine fest. „Die Zeitlinie. Ich darf die Zeitlinie nicht verletzen."

Ihr Blick glitt von Harry zu dem Zeitumkehrer in ihrer Hand. Das fein verzierte Stundenglas glitzerte golden als sie es hin und her drehte.

„Ich darf nichts verändern," stellte Hermine klar. „Ich kann nicht einfach Riddle beseitigen. Das würde die Zukunft – unsere Gegenwart – bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerren. Das Risiko etwas noch Schlimmeres zu erschaffen ist zu groß."

„Aber… aber…" Harry stotterte. „Was zum Teufel willst du dann in der Vergangenheit?"

Hermine riss ihren Blick von dem Zeitumkehrer und starrte Harry an. Er betrachtete sie verwirrt doch sie konnte auch tiefe Besorgnis in seinen grünen Augen glimmen sehen.

„Informationen," erwiderte Hermine dann. „Nur Informationen. Ich werde nichts verändern, keine Kontakte knüpfen. Gar nichts. Ich will einzig und allein sehen was Riddle zu seinem letzten Horkrux macht."

„Du willst Riddle beobachten?" fragte Harry scharfsinnig.

Hermine nickte kurz. „Ja. Sonst nichts. Vom Zeitpunkt an dem er seinen ersten Horkrux erschafft bis er den uns noch unbekannten herstellt, muss ich an ihm dran bleiben."

Harry sah sie für einige Sekunden stumm an. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf die Couch neben ihr fallen. Plötzlich sah her unglaublich müde aus. Sogar sein Blick war stumpf als er über sie wanderte.

„Das könnten Jahre sein," sagte er dann langsam. „Jahre in denen du an Riddle kleben müsstest wie eine Klette. Wie soll das denn gehen?"

Hermine biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Dann antwortet sie schüchtern, „Ich… ich finde schon einen Weg."

Harry stöhnte leise. „Wenn Riddle irgendwas ist, dann ein Einzelgänger. Er vertraut keinem."

„Muss er ja auch gar nicht," gab Hermine unsicher zu bedenken. „Er wird gar nicht wissen, dass ich an ihm dran bin."

Bevor Harry seinen Mund öffnen konnte um noch etwas reichlich Demotivierendes zu sagen, legte Hermine eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich weiß," wisperte sie leise. „Der Plan hat Löcher ohne Ende. Brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Aber…"

Sie rückte etwas näher an Harry heran und legte ihren Kopf sachte an seine Schulter.

„Aber es ist der einzige Plan den wir haben. Andernfalls sind wir jetzt an dem Punkt wo wir aufgeben sollten."

Harry seufze leise. „Hermine…"

Er strich seine Finger behutsam durch ihr Haar.

„Ich will nicht, dass du so viel riskierst."

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Weißt du, wenns nicht klappt, dann kann ich ja einfach zurückkommen. Nur versuchen sollte ich es doch wenigstens."

„Aber nicht alleine," war Harrys eiserne Antwort. „Ich komme mit."

Hermine unterdrückte einen Stöhner. Sie hatte geahnt er würde so etwas versuchen.

„Das kannst du nicht," sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Warum nicht?" polterte Harry sofort.

„Weil du der Auserwählte bist, deshalb," gab Hermine fest zurück. „Falls ich scheitere, dann bist du unsere einzige Hoffnung. Du bist der Einzige, der ihn aufhalten kann. Wie sollst du das machen, wenn du in der Vergangenheit gestrandet bist?"

Harrys Körper spannte sich an. Dann sagte er nervös, „Ich dachte du kannst jederzeit zurückkommen."

Hermine lächelte schwach zu ihm hoch. „Kann ich auch. Aber man weiß ja nie…"

Harry strich sich mit den Fingern durch seine schwarzen Haare bis sie zerzaust in alle Richtungen abstanden. Seine grünen Augen waren auf Hermine fixiert. Seine Angst und Sorge schrien sie förmlich an. Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen. Hermines Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Jetzt da Ron nicht mehr da war, wollte Harry nicht auch noch seine letzte Freundin verlieren. Trotzdem war es der einzige Weg, das musste Harry doch einsehen. Harry jedoch schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Seine Augen verhärteten sich und er sagte streng,

„Nein. Du gehst nicht."

Hermine blinzelte hoch zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen, „Es ist der einzige Weg. Glaub mir. Mir wird schon nichts passieren."

„'Mir wird schon nichts geschehen'," echote Harry, Zweifel in seinen Augen.

Er beugte sich runter zu Hermine, so dass seine grünen Augen direkt in die ihren bohrten. Dann befahl er, scharfe Autorität in seiner Stimme,

„Du machst das auf keinen Fall, Hermine. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Unsicher spähte Hermine hoch zu ihm. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten um so das Zittern zu stoppen. Dann versuchte sie es noch einmal, ihre Stimme leise und vorsichtig,

„Harry, bitte. Das ist unsere einzige Chanc-„

Harry sprang auf von der Couch und donnerte so laut, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte,

„Nein! Du gehst nicht!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte Harry kehrt, stampfte rüber zur Eingangstür und riss seinen Mantel vom Hacken. Dann verließ er das Zelt und schmiss die Tür wütend hinter sich zu. Hermine atmete leise aus als sie zur Tür rüber schaute. Das war ja nun nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand tanzten gedankenverloren über den Zeitumkehrer, der von ihrem Hals hing. Hermine stand von der Couch auf und lief rüber zu der Kochnische um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten noch immer um Harry und ihren Plan. Sie wusste was für ein hitziges Gemüt Harry hatte. Er würde sich schon noch mit ihrem Plan anfreunden.

Erschöpft lehnte sich Hermine gegen den Küchenschrank. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie in die Vergangenheit reisen _wollte_. Einen jungen Lord Voldemort zu treffen war nun wirklich das letzte auf ihrer ‚To-Do' Liste. Trotzdem wusste Hermine, dass sie es tun musste. Eine andere Wahl hatten sie nicht mehr. Harry würde das mit Sicherheit auch einsehen.

†

Es war mehr als eine Stunde später als Harry das Zelt wieder betrat. Wortlos mit einem versteinerten Gesicht durchschritt er den Raum und nahm neben Hermine auf dem Sofa Platz. Hermine spähte rüber zu ihm, aber konnte keinerlei Gefühlsregung ablesen. Für einen Moment saß Harry bloß neben ihr ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und fragte in einem stumpfen Tonfall,

„In welche Zeit wolltest du denn reisen?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht als sie ihren Freund anschaute.

„1942," sagte sie sanft. „August 1942. Riddle wird sein fünftes Schuljahr anfangen."

Harry nickte. Die Trauer und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen zerriss Hermine fast.

„Riddles fünftes Jahr?" flüsterte Harry dumpf. „Er wird die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen, Myrte töten und das Tagebuch zu einem Horkrux machen."

„Ja," stimmte Hermine vorsichtig zu. „Ab da bleibe ich an ihm dran. Früher oder später finde ich raus worin er sein letztes Seelenstück gebunden hat."

Leuchtend grüne Augen blickten sie an. Hermine rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her als Harrys durchdringender Blick langsam über sie wanderte. Nach einiger Zeit seufzte er leise.

„Na gut, Hermine," sagte er mühsam als koste es ihn furchtbar viel Überwindung. „Wenn du meinst, dass du es schaffen kannst, dann solltest du es versuchen."

Hermine lächelte als sie es hörte, obwohl ein Zwiespalt sie zu zerreißen drohte. Irgendwie tief drinnen hatte sie gehofft Harry würde sie aufhalten. Sie wusste sie musste es tun, aber es machte ihr so furchtbare Angst. Harry zwang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, rutschte näher zu Hermine und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Wann willst du los?" fragte er behutsam.

Hermine schluckte und versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen als sie flüsterte, „Jetzt gleich."

„Was?" fragte Harry bestürzt. „Jetzt gleich?"

Hermine nickte schnell. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es sich nochmal anders überlegen könnte …oder sie.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht so gehen," fuhr Harry hektisch fort. „Du brauchst doch noch Kleidung und… und Schulzeug, Geld…"

Hermine grinste leicht und hielt ihr Perlenhandtäschchen hoch.

„Alles dabei."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und grummelte, „Hast an alles gedacht, was? Schon länger geplant?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Harry warf ihr einen missmutigen Blick zu. Er deutete auf Hermines Handtäschchen und sagte verstimmt,

„Eine gefälschte Identität hast du hoffentlich auch da drin." Seine grünen Augen blitzten zu Hermine und er fuhr fort, „Als Hermine Granger kannst du Riddle jedenfalls nicht beeindrucken. Muggelgeborene mag er nämlich nicht besonders."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Hermine zog ein Dokument aus der Tasche ihrer Robe und reichte es Harry. Er studierte es für einen Moment und Hermine konnte sehen wie er die Augenbrauen überrascht hochzog.

„'Hermine Peverell'?" kommentierte Harry. „Du machst wohl keine halben Sachen, was? Soweit ich weiß gibt's den Namen Peverell schon lange nicht mehr."

„In England," fügte Hermine an. Sie deutete auf eine Stelle auf dem Dokument und erklärte, „Deshalb kommt Hermine Peverell ja auch aus Frankreich. Hier, siehst du? Ich war sogar auf Beauxbaton."

„Hm-hm," machte Harry skeptisch. „Woher hast du die Papiere."

Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz hin und her bevor sie zugab, „Fleur hat mir geholfen."

Harry sah auf zu ihr und zischte vorwurfsvoll, „Du _hast_ die ganze Sache also tatsächlich länger geplant."

Sie nestelte nervös mit dem Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Robe und flüsterte versöhnlich, „Ja, schon. Aber ich hatte nie vor es durchzuziehen."

Genervt rieb sich Harry den Nasenrücken und starrte Hermine an. „Du willst das also wirklich machen?"

Sie nickte vorsichtig. Als er es sah huschte ein Ausdruck von Trauer und Resignation über Harrys Gesicht. Er beugte sich rüber zu Hermine und schlang seine Arme um sie. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und seufzte leise als sie die Umarmung erwiderte. Ihr Magen verknotete sich schmerzhaft und sie kuschelte sich eng an Harry. Er drückte sie fest an sich, so als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, seine Stimme war ganz sanft,

„Ich glaub an dich, Hermine. Ich weiß du kannst das schaffen."

Eine leichter Schauer durchfuhr Hermine. Sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen Harrys Brust und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschen würde. Hermine biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe und drängte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten, zurück. Widerwillig beendete sie die Umarmung und stand von der Couch auf.

„Okay," flüsterte sie in einer erstickten Stimme. „Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gleich gehe."

Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit Harrys und sie konnte dieselbe Angst und Trauer auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt sehen, die drohte ihren Brustkorb zu zerreißen. Harry stellte sich neben sie und beobachtete wie Hermine nach ihrem Zeitumkehrer reichte. Sie atmete tief durch, dann griff sie mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem goldenen Stundenglas. Angst wallte in ihr auf als sie auf das kleine goldene Ding in ihrer Hand starrte.

„Du musst das nicht machen, weißt du?" murmelte eine tiefe Stimme sanft.

Hermine blickte auf. Harry stand direkt vor ihr. Besorgnis glomm in seinen Augen als sein Blick über sie wanderte. Hermine rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch, obwohl ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen.

„Doch," flüsterte sie leise. „Ich muss… ich _will_ das machen." Ihre Augen fielen zurück zu dem Zeitumkehrer. „Für Ron. Und… und für dich."

Schwer wie Blei fühlten sich ihre Finger als Hermine nun begann ihren Zeitumkehrer zu drehen. 55 Jahre, 20.075 Tage oder 481.800 Stunden. Soweit zurück musste sie, um erleben zu können wie Tom Riddle die Kammer des Schreckens betrat um deren Monster auf eine Schülerin zu hetzen. Sein erster Mord, sein erster Schritt auf einem von Dunkelheit geprägten Pfad.

Hermine zitterte als sie den Zeitumkehrer drehte und das zierliche Gerät anfing zu vibrieren. Einen letzten Blick erlaubte sich Hermine auf Harry. Angst und Besorgnis waren noch immer in seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch diesmal war er es, der ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln schickte. Harrys Stimme begleitete sie als sie schon in den Strudel der Zeit gerissen wurde,

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du…"

Seine sanfte Stimme verlor sich im Nichts. Farben wirbelten um Hermine herum. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand bis da gar nichts mehr war. Nichts mit Substanz. Nichts, dass ihr in dieser Endlosigkeit hätte Halt geben können. Nur sie war da und der Zeitumkehrer. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf als ihr Gleichgewichtssinn nun heillos verloren war. Wie in Schwerelosigkeit raste Hermine durch die Zeit. Ihre Ohren begannen zu schmerzen als Druck auf ihren Trommelfellen lastete. Der Druck wurde immer stärker und stärker. Sie hatte Angst ihr Körper würde unter ihm schlichtweg zerquetscht werden.

Dann, als sie dachte ihre Knochen würden unter dem Druck zerbersten, stoppte es. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und sank kraftlos auf ihre Knie. Den Kopf gesenkt, atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit wollte sie jedoch nicht verlassen. Hermine stöhnte leise.

„Das war ja noch besser als auf einem Besen zu fliegen," murmelte sie sarkastisch.

Hätte sie sich doch nur einen Anti-Übelkeits-Trank eingepackt. Hermine schnappte nach Luft als ihr Blick zu dem kleinen Zeitumkehrer wanderte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken als sie feststellte, dass der Zeitumkehrer sich immer noch drehte. Langsamer als zuvor surrte er. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht normal. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Knirschen von dem Gerät. Hermine zuckte als sie es hörte und Besorgnis quoll in ihr hoch. Vorsichtig ergriff sie den Zeitumkehrer und legte ihn sich auf die Hand. Feiner Sand rieselte aus dem Stundenglas. Eiskalte Panik übermannte Hermines als sie mit ansah, wie sich der goldene Zeitumkehrer langsam schwarz färbte. Die Oberfläche wurde porös und kleine Stück blätterten ab. Schließlich, ohne dass Hermine irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, zerfiel das kleine Stundenglas zu einem Häufchen Asche. Lange starrte Hermine auf die Asche in ihrer Hand. Dann jedoch schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und ließ die Asche zu Boden rieseln.

_Das ändert gar nichts._

Vorsichtig stand Hermine auf. Kalter Wind pfiff ihr um die Ohren als sie ihren Blick über die schroffe Landschaft schweifen ließ. Harry und sie hatten ihr Zelt auf einem windigen Hochplateau inmitten Schottlands zerklüfteter Landschaft aufgebaut. Hermine stand nun immer noch auf besagtem Plateau, nur das Zelt und Harry waren verschwunden. Schnee war dankenswerter Weise auch nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen schien eine schwache Spätsommersonne auf Hermine herab. Das Tal unten war auch ganz grün, der Boden bedeckt mit saftigen Wiesen.

Nur kurz fiel Hermines Blick auf das kleine Häufchen Asche, dann hockte sie sich müde auf einen sonnengewärmten Stein und ließ ihre Augen nachdenklich über die Schottische Landschaft wandern. Der Zeitumkehrer war ohne Bedeutung. Harry war sich vielleicht nicht im Klaren darüber, aber Hermine wusste sehr genau, dass ein Zeitumkehrer nur in die Vergangenheit reisen konnte. In die andere Richtung funktionierte es nicht. Hermine konnte den Zeitumkehrer nicht benutzen um wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Zeit zu kommen. Das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst. Sie hatte Harry einen Brief im Zelt hinterlassen. Hermine plante die Informationen über Voldemorts Horkrux an einem sicheren Platz für Harry zu verstecken.

Hermine erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie früher oder später auf den Schwarzmagier treffen würde. Wenigstens war er jünger als sie. Riddle müsste jetzt 15 sein, ein frisch gebackener Fünftklässler. So gefährlich konnte er doch gar nicht sein. Hermine war schließlich drei Jahre älter. Noch dazu hatte sie im letzten Jahr, obwohl sie Hogwarts nicht besucht hatte, eine ganze Menge neuer Zaubersprüche gelernt. Da würde sie schon mit einem Baby-Riddle fertig werden. Trotz dieser aufbauenden Logik fühlte sich Hermine mulmig bei dem Gedanken den jungen Voldemort zu treffen.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

**A/N: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch (:**


	3. Kapitel Zwei: König der Schlangen

**Kapitel Zwei: König der Schlangen**

Hermine saß in dem kleinen Zimmer, dass sie im Tropfenden Kessel gemietet hatte, und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Sie hatte doch alles so minuziös geplant. Sogar Harry hatte sie von der Richtigkeit ihres Plans überzeugen können. Ein leiser Stöhner entwich Hermine als sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Sie schloss die Augen und legte sich den Arm übers Gesicht.

„Oh, Harry…" flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Hätte sie doch nur auf ihn gehört und wäre in ihrer Zeit geblieben. Müde rollte sich Hermine auf die Seite. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den Tagespropheten, den sie in einem Anfall von Wut zusammengeballt und gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Nun lag der armselige Papierball auf dem Boden, unscheinbar und harmlos. Hermine zog verärgert die Nase kraus.

Das ganze Desaster hatte mit dem zersprungenen Zeitumkehrer angefangen. Hermine seufzte als sie sich erinnerte wie das goldene Instrument vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfallen war. Zeitumkehrer waren für solch lange Strecken eben nicht ausgelegt. Eine Reise 55 Jahre in die Vergangenheit war für die delikate Maschine zu viel gewesen. Das Resultat war ebenso vernichtend wie deprimierend.

Hermine war zwei Jahre zu spät dran.

Der verdammte Zeitumkehrer hatte sie nicht weit genug in die Vergangenheit getragen. Hermine zitterte leicht als ein Schwall von Panik sie zu übermannen drohte. 1942 war ihr Ziel gewesen. Ein argloser Tom Riddle hätte sie dort erwartet, gerade mal fünfzehn Jahre alt und mit keinem Mord auf seinem Gewissen.

Guter Dinge hatte Hermine ihr scheinbares Reiseziel in der Vergangenheit erreicht. Kaum in der Winkelgasse angekommen, hatte Hermine den Tagespropheten gelesen. Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht hatte sie die Erkenntnis getroffen. Der Zeitumkehrer hatte kläglich versagt. Er war zerbrochen bevor er Hermine in das gewünschte Jahr transportieren konnte. Nun war Hermine gestrandet im Jahr 1944.

_Naja, wenigstens hab ich Lord Voldemort als Gesellschaft_, hallte der bittere Sarkasmus durch ihren Kopf. _Kaltblütiger Mörder von Myrte, seinem Vater und seinen Großeltern. Bestens. Kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen._

In der Tat hatte sich der ‚arglose' Tom Vorlost Riddle im Laufe der verpassten zwei Jahre in Lord Voldemort verwandelt. Er hatte die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, Morde begangen und hatte seine Seele zerrissen.

Ein paar Mal atmete Hermine tief durch und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Sie hatte die Erschaffung von Riddles erstem Horkrux verpasst. In seinem fünften Schuljahr hatte Riddle den Mord an Myrte genutzt um ein Seelenstück in dem Tagebuch zu bannen. Danach… danach verschwand Riddles Leben immer mehr in Nebel. Hermines Mission war es den letzten, unbekannten Horkrux zu identifizieren. Nun konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Riddle diesen in den verpassten zwei Jahren noch nicht erschaffen hatte.

_Verdammter mörderischer Slytherin!_ Leise fluchend, streckte sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett aus und starrte hoch an die Decke. Zurückkehren zu Harry konnte sie nun nicht mehr. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Wahl. Sie würde einfach mit ihrem Plan weitermachen müssen. Harry zählte schließlich auf sie. Und falls sie wirklich den entscheidenden Horkrux verpasst hatte, dann würde sie dessen Aufenthaltsort eben aus Riddle herauspressen. Das musste ja wohl einfacher sein, als die Sache aus seinem zukünftigen Gegenstück herauszubekommen.

Hermine setzte sich auf, reichte nach ihren gefälschten Schuldokumenten und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Wohl oder übel musste sie die Daten anpassen. Sie war ja nun eine Siebtklässlerin. Danach musste sie die ganze Sache nur noch an Hogwarts Schulleiter, Armando Dippet, schicken und um einen Platz an seiner Schule bitten.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

So kam es, dass Hermine kaum eine Woche später mit einem mulmigen Gefühl durch Hogwarts Korridore lief. Mr Pringle, der derzeitige Hausmeister, war in seiner mürrischen Art kaum besser als Argus Filch und Hermine war dankbar, dass er zumindest wortkarger war. Schweigsam folgte sie dem Mann, obwohl sie den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro auch alleine gefunden hätte.

Hermine war dankbar, dass zumindest ein Teil ihrer Mission reibungslos verlaufen war. Nach einer kurzen Korrespondenz mit dem Direktor hatte Dippet sie ob ihrer Noten mit einem Handkuss in Hogwarts aufgenommen.

Kaum hatten sie die steinernen Wasserspeier, die den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters markierten, erreicht, raunzte Pringle auch schon das Passwort,

„Puddlemere United."

Die Wasserspeier sprangen anmutig zur Seite um die Eingangstür freizugeben. Pringle rümpfte noch einem abwertend die Nase als er Hermine beäugte. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nicht wirklich beeindruckt von Pringles Unhöflichkeit. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür des Schulleiters.

„Herein," ertönte es auch schon aus dem Inneren des Büros.

Hermine atmete noch ein Mal durch um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, dann öffnete sie die Tür beherzt und trat ein. Ihr geübter Blick wanderte schnell über das Büro um die Lage zu sondieren. Sie erkannte den Raum wieder, hatte sie ihn doch des Öfteren gesehen als Dumbledore noch Schulleiter war. Nur die Einrichtung hatte sich verändert. Dumbledores Durcheinander aus delikaten, surrenden Maschinchen und Apparaten, unzähligen Büchern und Schriftrollen und merkwürdigem Krimskrams war verschwunden. Dippets Büro war etwas ordentlicher eingerichtet. Neu war auch der bequem anmutende Ohrensessel, der einladend gleich unter dem großen Fenster stand.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, Miss Peverell," ein alter, weißhaariger Mann begrüßte Hermine.

Seine Augen waren von einer ausgewaschenen blauen Farbe, als sie über Hermine wanderten. Dippets faltiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem freundlichen Lachen als er sie musterte.

„Schön Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen," sagte Dippet vergnügt.

„Es ist mir ebenfalls eine Freude, Herr Direktor," erwiderte Hermine höflich.

Sie konnte förmlich Dippets alte Knochen knirschen hören als der Mann sich von seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch erhob und ihr die Hand schüttelte.

„Bitte bitte, setzen Sie sich doch," bot er an, auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch deutend.

„Danke."

„Wie schön eine neue Schülerin begrüßen zu dürfen," plapperte Dippet munter drauflos. „Sie müssen wissen, Miss Peverell, wir haben nicht oft Schulwechsler hier an Hogwarts."

Hermine neigte ihren Kopf sachte. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre. Ich bin überaus dankbar, dass Sie mich aufgenommen haben."

Dippet fegte ihren Kommentar mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Im Gegenteil. Wir sind glücklich Sie hier zu haben."

Kurz runzelte Dippet seine Stirn und schien für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken zu versinken.

„Da war doch noch was," murmelte er leise. „Hm. Was denn nur?"

Nach einem Moment hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er lachte vergnügt. „Natürlich. Ihr Haus, Miss Peverell. Wir müssen Sie ja noch einem Haus zuteilen." Er schürzte seine Lippen und betrachtete sie. „Sie wissen doch über Hogwarts Haussystem Bescheid, oder?"

Hermine nickte schnell. „Durchaus."

Dippet schlug erleichtert die Hände zusammen. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann bleibt mir ja nicht mehr viel zu tun."

Er zog einen knorrigen Zauberstab aus seiner Robentasche und wedelte ihn durch die Luft. Wie durch Geisterhand, öffnete sich die Tür einer kleinen Holzkommode und schon schnellte etwas auf Hermine zu. Sie fing es auf und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie den alten Sprechenden Hut erkannte.

„Nur zu," ermunterte Dippet. „Setzen Sie ihn auf."

Hermine gehorchte und platzierte den Hut auf ihrem Kopf. Kaum hatte sie dies getan, konnte sie auch schon eine körperlose Stimme in ihre Ohren flüstern hören,

‚_Oh was sehe ich hier? Ein brillanter Geist. Ohne Zweifel. Mutig obendrein. Ohne die beiden Attribute wären Sie wohl kaum hier gelandet.'_

Bei diesem Kommentar spitzte Hermine die Ohren. Vorsichtig fragte sie, _‚Hier gelandet? Was soll das heißen?'_

Die körperlose Stimme kicherte vergnügt. _‚Hier, Miss Granger, ist ganz simpel die Gegenwart.' _Kurz hielt die Stimme inne, bevor sie verträumt anmerkte, ‚_Natürlich kommt das ganz auf Ihren Standpunkt an. Nicht wahr?'_

Hermine kämpfte gegen den Drang an den Hut von ihrem Kopf zu reißen ehe er noch mehr ihrer Geheimnisse entdeckte.

‚_Keine Sorge,'_ flüsterte der Hut beruhigend. _‚Was ich in Ihrem Kopf finde, das bleibt auch dort.'_

Hermine wollte schon mit den Augen rollen. Körperloser Hut oder nicht, niemand durfte von ihrer Mission wissen. Zu viel hing von ihrem Erfolg ab.

‚_Na na_,' tadelte der Sprechende Hut vergnügt. ‚_Sie vertrauen wohl niemandem, was?'_

‚_Der einzige Mensch dem ich noch vertraue-'_, schnappte Hermine hitzig. ‚_-befindet sich Jahrzehnte in der Zukunft.'_

‚_Ich verstehe,'_ erwiderte der Hut nun mit einem schwermütigen Tonfall in seiner Stimme. ‚_Doch Sie sollten nicht alle Hoffnung fahren lassen. Vielleicht finden Sie in dieser Zeit mehr als Sie erwarten.'_

Hermine konnte nicht umhin höhnisch zu schnauben. ‚_Ich dachte ich wäre hier um einem Haus zugeteilt zu werden.'_

Sie konnte ein leises Seufzen von dem Hut vernehmen. Dankenswerter Weise beharrte er nicht auf seinen unhaltbaren Thesen. Stattdessen sprach er,

‚_Zwei Häuser, Miss Granger, könnten Ihr neues zu Hause sein. Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor. Weder Ihre Wissbegierde noch Ihr Mut kennen Grenzen. Nun zu meiner schweren Aufgabe. Welches Haus soll es werden…'_

‚_Slytherin,'_ dachte Hermine und erschauerte bei der Vorstellung dort zu enden.

‚_Wirklich?'_ fragte der Hut überrascht. _‚Das letzte Haus, dass ich für Sie vorgesehen hätte.'_

‚_Da kann ich nur beipflichten,' _dachte Hermine finster. _‚Trotzdem muss ich nach Slytherin.'_

‚_Hm.'_ Der Hut zögerte. _‚Ich glaube Slytherin wäre ein Fehler. Dort ist nicht Ihr Platz. Glauben Sie mir.'_

‚_Wegen meines Blutes?'_ fragte Hermine und heiße Wut durchzuckte sie.

‚_Auch,'_ sagte der Hut bedächtig. _‚Das auch.'_

‚_Wir beide wissen, dass diese ganze Zeitperiode nicht __mein Platz__ ist,'_ merkte Hermine kühl an. ‚_Was macht es da, wenn ich nun auch im falschen Haus lande?'_

‚_Vielleicht nichts. Vielleicht alles,'_ sagte der Hut nachdenklich. ‚_Aber wenn Sie meinen Ihre Mission ist das Risiko wert…'_

‚_Absolut,' _sagte Hermine ohne zu zögern.

‚_Dann muss es wohl so sein.' _Trauer durchzog die körperlose Stimme. ‚_Ich hoffe Sie verlieren sich nicht, Miss Granger, in… _SLYTHERIN.'

Hermine fühlte sich ganz elend als sie nun nach dem Hut griff um ihn von ihrem Kopf zu ziehen. Ganz in Kontrast zu Hermines Gefühlen, befand sich ein fröhliches Lächeln auf Dippets Gesicht.

„Wunderbar," beschied ihr der Schulleiter. „Ein wirklich exzellentes Haus. Glückwunsch."

„Danke, sir," erwiderte Hermine steif.

Bevor Dippet noch weiter von Slytherin schwärmen konnte, vernahm Hermine ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Ah, das muss der Schulsprecher sein," murmelte Dippet. Seine ausgewaschenen blauen Augen blickten zu Hermine und er erklärte, „Ich habe nach ihm schicken lassen damit er Sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall. Er ist auch in Slytherin, müssen Sie wissen."

Hermine konnte nur mehr nicken. Sie fürchtete ihre zittrige Stimme würde ihre Furcht preisgeben. Ihr Hals zog sich verräterisch zusammen. Nur zu gut wusste sie wer genau der Schulsprecher war.

„Herein," sagte Dippet laut.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein junger Mann betrat Dippets Büro. Hermine hatte sich etwas in ihrem Stuhl umgedreht und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Neuankömmling. Harry hatte sie ja schon gewarnt, trotzdem weiteten sich Hermines Augen ein wenig als sie Tom Vorlost Riddle anstarrte. Riddle sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. Er war relativ groß. Bestimmt über Eins-Achtzig. Die Hogwarts Uniform schmiegte sich äußerst attraktiv um seine schlanke Figur und doch ließen die breiten Schultern vermuten, dass er muskulös war. Pechschwarze Haare schimmerten matt während ein paar Strähnen Riddle weich ins Gesicht hingen. Seine Haut war unglaublich blass, sah jedoch nicht kränklich aus. Im Gegenteil, die bleiche Gesichtsfarbe verlieh ihm ein aristokratisches Aussehen, das sich äußerst attraktiv mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen und dem kantigen Unterkiefer komplementierte. Seine Augen waren von einem leuchtenden Grau, dass einen sofort in ihren Bann zog. Riddles hypnotischer Blick streifte nur kurz über Hermine, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Direktor. Ein höfliches Lächeln kräuselte Riddles Lippen als er fragte,

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Herr Direktor?"

Hermines Atem stockte. Seine tiefe Stimme war samtig weich und melodisch. Sie hatte so gar nichts von dem unangenehmen Zischen seines zukünftigen Gegenparts gemein.

„Ja, Tom, mein Junge," entgegnete Dippet, sichtlich erfreut Riddle zu sehen. „Darf ich vorstellen? Dies hier ist Hermine Peverell. Miss Peverell, das ist Tom Riddle, Schulsprecher von Hogwarts."

Riddles Blick verließ den Schulleiter und wanderte langsam über Hermine. Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermines Rücken herunter als sie in seine grauen Augen blickte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie jegliche Gefühlsregung von ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und davongerannt. Stattdessen rang sie sich ein kleines Lächeln ab.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Miss Peverell," sagte Riddle in seiner seidigen Stimme und neigte leicht seinen Kopf.

„G- ganz meinerseits," erwiderte Hermine und verteufelte ihre zittrige Stimme.

„Miss Peverell wird ihr letztes Schuljahr bei uns in Hogwarts abschließen," erklärte Dippet vergnügt. „Soeben wurde sie nach Slytherin eingeteilt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten könntest, Tom."

„Aber natürlich," erwiderte Riddle liebenswürdig. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorge, Herr Direktor. Ich werde mich gut um Miss Peverell kümmern."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut," rief Dippet fröhlich. Dann schaute er zu Hermine. „Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits in ihren Schlafsaal gebracht, Miss Peverell. Mr Riddle wird Ihnen den Weg zeigen."

Langsam erhob sich Hermine von ihrem Platz. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken ganz alleine mit Voldemort durch die verlassenen Korridore des Schlosses zu laufen. Eine andere Wahl hatte sie aber wohl nicht. Das Gewicht ihres Zauberstabes in ihrer Robentasche war ungemein beruhigend als sie auf Riddle zutrat. Ein freundliches Lächeln kräuselte noch immer seine Lippen, während sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in Hermine ausbreitete. Etwas gezwungen sah es wohl aus als sie zu Riddle hochlächelte.

„Bitte, hier entlang," sagte Riddle in einem einladenden Tonfall und wies zur Tür.

Hermine bedankte sich bei Dippet, dann folgte sie Riddle widerwillig aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt als sie neben Riddle durch die Flure und Korridore des Schlosses lief. All ihre Sinne waren auf Flucht oder Kampf eingestellt. Sollte Riddle auch nur Anstalten machen zu seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, Hermine war bereit.

Der Slytherin hatte aber offensichtlich im Moment keinerlei Mordgelüste. Im Gegenteil, seine Mundwinkel rundeten sich zu einem einehmenden Lächeln als seine strahlend grauen Augen über Hermine glitten.

„Du bist also die mysteriöse Transferschülern," merkte er an.

Hermine nickte schüchtern. Riddles freundliche und offene Art war verstörend. Sie wusste nicht so ganz damit umzugehen, hatte Hermine doch einen hinterlistigen Schwarzmagier erwartet. Riddle dagegen lächelte sie strahlend an, so dass sogar seine hübschen grauen Augen leuchteten.

„Woher kommst du denn?" erkundigte er sich freundlich. „Das hat mir Dippet nämlich nicht verraten."

„Frankreich," flüsterte Hermine unsicher. „Ich bin auf Beauxbaton gegangen."

Riddle nickte verständig. Inzwischen hatten sie die sich bewegenden Treppen erreicht und Riddle bedeutete Hermine hinabzusteigen.

„Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ist ganz unten in den Kerkern," erklärte er.

Dann zwinkerte er ihr zu und fügte an, „Keine Sorge. ‚Kerker' hört sich vielleicht schlimm an, aber der Gemeinschaftsraum ist wirklich sehr gemütlich."

Hermine bezweifelte dies doch stark, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und folgte Riddle die Treppen hinunter.

„Wie kommt es denn, dass du keinen Akzent hast?" fragte Riddle beiläufig.

Hermines braune Augen schossen zu ihm. Sie war erleichtert als sie kein Misstrauen in Riddles Gesicht ablesen konnte, nur Neugierde. Sie räusperte sich leise uns erwiderte,

„Mein Vater war Franzose, aber meine Mutter Engländerin. Zu Hause haben wir meistens Englisch gesprochen. Na ja, bis ich dann auf Beauxbaton gegangen bin."

„Verstehe," sagte Riddle und lächelte sie charmant an. „Ich war zwar noch nie auf Beauxbaton, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir hier auf Hogwarts auch gut gefallen wird."

Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht ihre Stirn zu runzeln. Vorsichtig lugte sie hoch zu Riddle. Das Lächeln hing noch immer von seinen Lippen. Er sah richtig gut aus, mit den glänzenden schwarzen Haaren und den leuchtenden grauen Augen. So gar nicht wie der Voldemort aus der Zukunft. Wenn Hermine nicht gewusst hätte was aus ihm werden würde, sie hätte Riddle durchaus als sympathisch und angenehm beschrieben.

†

Riddles Gesicht tat schon weh von dem Dauerlächeln, das er sich abzwingen musste. Geflissentlich verbannte er die Verachtung von seinem Blick als der langsam über das Mädchen an seiner Seite wanderte. Schließlich wollte er seine blütenreine Reputation nicht beschädigen. Ein fieses Grinsen wollte sich auf Riddles Gesicht legen, doch er zügelte sich und verbarg es hinter einer Maske aus Freundlichkeit als er das Mädchen begutachtete. Ihre buschigen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, so als ob sie noch nie eine Haarbürste gesehen hätten. Abscheu stieg in Riddle hoch und er verfluchte Dippet, den alten Trottel, der es gewagt hatte ihn mit so einem Mist zu behelligen. Das waren wohl die Schattenseiten des Amtes des Schulsprechers, dachte Riddle verärgert als er das Mädchen musterte.

Abgesehen von den furchtbaren Haaren war da rein gar nichts Besonderes an ihr. Eine graue Maus eben. Langweilig. Genauso wie ihre Geschichte über Beauxbaton. Was interessierte es Riddle wo das Gör herkam? Ginge es nach ihm, er hätte das Mädchen direkt wieder zurück nach Frankreich geschickt. Oder sonst irgendwo hin. Hauptsache sie konnte ihm nicht mehr auf die Nerven fallen. Er hatte durchaus Wichtigeres zu tun als diesem dahergelaufenen Weibstück das Händchen zu halten. Ungeachtet dieser Gedanken, sandte Riddle ihr ein einnehmendes Lächeln und sagte,

„Wir sind gleich da. Im nächsten Korridor ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Äh… o- okay," stotterte sie als Antwort.

Am liebsten hätte Riddle seine Augen gerollt im Angesicht ihrer Unsicherheit. Er konnte sehen wie ihr Blick nervös hin und her flog, sie aber nie zu ihm hochsah. Schüchtern war sie also auch noch. Riddle musste ein hämisches Lachen unterdrücken als er sich fragte wie lange das Mauerblümchen wohl in Slytherin überleben würde. Ihm wurde schon fast schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Slytherin nun ein weiteres Reinblutprinzesschen beherbergen musste.

_Nutzlose Weiber_, dachte Riddle verächtlich als er Peverell betrachtete. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären warum diese dummen Mädchen ihre Zeit in Hogwarts verschwendeten. Früher oder später endeten sie doch alle als Vorzeigefrau bei irgendeinem reichen Reinblüter. Riddle runzelte leicht die Stirn als sein Blick wieder über Peverells buschige Haare strich. _Vorzeige_frau konnte sie mit dem Aussehen schon mal nicht werden. Am liebsten hätte Riddle fies gegrinst. Naja, sie konnte sich ja immer noch um den Haushalt kümmern…

„So, hier sind wir schon," erklärte er, geheuchelte Freundlichkeit troff förmlich von seiner Stimme.

Sie standen nun vor einer nackten Steinwand, die den Eingang in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum markierte. Riddle öffnete seinen Mund und sprach das Passwort,

„Dicio."

Mit einem leisen Knirschen bewegte sich die Wand und gab den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Gelangweilt wanderten Riddles Augen über den Raum. Ein paar Slytherins saßen hier und da auf den schwarzen Ledersofas. Mit Genugtuung konnte Riddle Ehrfurcht auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen, als sie seine Ankunft bemerkten.

„Dies hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum," erklärte Riddle. Dann deutete er auf eine Treppe an der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Zu den Schlafsälen geht's da runter. Mädchen links und Jungs rechts. Du bist im Schlafsaal für die Siebtklässler."

Peverell nickte leicht. Ihre braunen Augen huschten hoch zu ihm. Riddle konnte Nervosität auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen und hätte sie am liebsten ausgelacht. Aber nun, da er Dippets Auftrag erfüllt hatte, wollte er nicht noch mehr Zeit mit dem Mädchen verschwenden. Natürlich hätte er sie den anderen Slytherins vorstellen können, aber Riddle zweifelte Peverell wäre die Mühe wert.

„Man sieht sich," war die letzte Lüge, die er ihr noch mit auf den Weg gab.

Dann ließ er das Mädchen einfach in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes stehen und schlenderte zu einer Gruppe von Siebtklässlern. Malfoy, Rosier und Mulciber faulenzten auf einem der Sofas. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Walburga Black und ihre nervtötenden Freundinnen. Als er die Gruppe erreichte, stellte Riddle mit Zufriedenheit fest, wie sie alle etwas aufrechter dasaßen und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Furcht anblickten.

„Guten Abend," grüßte Tom, ironischer Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Sofort wurde er mit ehrerbietigen Antworten bedacht. Walburga stand von ihrem Platz auf und trat auf ihn zu, verführerisches Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen.

„Tom," flüsterte sie ihn sein Ohr. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst."

Riddles Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. Walburga kicherte leise und klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern. Verehrung glänzte in ihren dunklen Augen als sie zu Riddle hochblickte. Er grinste nur und schlang einen Arm um Walburgas Taille. Sie nutze die Gelegenheit und schmiegte sich an ihn. Hinterlistig wanderte Riddles Hand von ihrer Taille weiter nach unten und strich über ihren straffen Hintern. Man konnte über Walburga sagen was man wollte, aber ihr Körper war durchaus annehmbar. Einer der Gründe, wenn nicht der Einzige, weshalb Riddle Zeit mit ihr verbrachte.

Riddle nahm nun Platz auf dem Sofa und zog Walburga grob zu ihm runter. Sie schien die ruppige Behandlung nicht weiter zu stören. Dankbar kuschelte sie sich an Riddles Seite. Das fiese Grinsen hatte Riddles Gesicht nie verlassen als er nun seine… _Freunde_ musterte.

„Mulciber," sagte Riddle in seiner seidigen Stimme. „Hab ich richtig gehört? Du hast den Gryffindor Quidditchkapitän verflucht?"

Mulciber zuckte leicht zusammen als Riddle ihn ansprach. Furcht glomm in seinen Augen auf.

„J- ja," stotterte Mulciber nervös. „Ich hab Weasley mit einem kleinen Stechzauber am Arm erwischt..."

„Hm…"

Keinerlei Gefühlsregung spiegelte sich auf Riddles Gesicht wider. Er genoss es wie die Angst weiter von Mulciber Besitz ergriff, der fürchtete er habe Riddles Missfallen auf sich gezogen. Nach einer Weile verlor Riddle jedoch das Interesse an dem Spiel. Er grinse böse und sagte,

„Nicht schlecht. Ich hoffe er fällt im nächsten Spiel aus?"

Erleichterung war klar auf Mulcibers Gesicht zu erkennen als er dieses Lob hörte.

†

Hermine saß etwas verloren im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und wünschte sich sehnlichst sie wäre irgendwo anders. _Sogar Azkaban wäre besser als das hier_, entschied sie missmutig. Zu allem Überfluss war das schwarze Ledersofa um einiges gemütlicher als die Sofas des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums.

_Verwöhnte Slytherins!_ dachte Hermine bissig.

Ihr Empfang war mehr als unterkühlt gewesen und Hermine vermisste schmerzhaft den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war doch zum aus der Haut fahren, dass der einzige Slytherin, der halbwegs freundlich zu ihr war oder überhaupt mit ihre geredet hatte, Tom Riddle war. Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu ihm rüber. Er saß, gar nicht weit weg, auf einem der Ledersofas. Ein paar andere Slytherins saßen um ihn herum, wobei Riddle jedoch eindeutig das Herz dieser Gruppe darstellte. Zumindest warfen ihm die anderen bewundernde Blicke zu. Direkt neben Riddle saß ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Sie war unglaublich hübsch, das musste der Neid ihr lassen. Schlank und großgewachsen, hatte das Mädchen durchaus etwas Puppenhaftes. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein und ihre Haut makellos. Die Unbekannte passte ganz gut zu Riddles kalter Schönheit.

Hermine beobachtete wie Riddle einen Arm lässig um die Schultern des Mädchens schlang. Inzwischen hatte sie sich ganz eng an Riddles Seite geschmiegt und schaute mit Bewunderung in ihren dunklen Augen hoch zu ihm. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln kräuselte Riddles Lippen.

_Eingebildeter Lackaffe_, war alles was Hermine dazu einfiel.

Sicher, Riddle war relativ freundlich zu ihr gewesen, aber Hermine gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Der Kerl konnte noch so liebenswürdig sein, sie würde einen Teufel tun und auf seine Masche hereinfallen. Keine Sekunde, das schwor sich Hermine, würde sie vergessen wer Riddle wirklich war. Kein noch so hübsches Gesicht konnte darüber hinwegtäuschen wer sich hinter der Fassade verbarg. Ein grausamer, kaltblütiger Mörder.

Ihre Mission Riddle auszuspionieren war das Einzige was zählte. Hermine hatte sich entschieden so unauffällig wie möglich zu erscheinen. Sollte sich Riddle ruhig in Sicherheit wiegen. Früher oder später würde sich eine Möglichkeit ergeben und dann würde Hermine zuschlagen.

†

Es war eine Weile später, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte. Morgen war Unterricht und Hermine entschied sich auch in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Sie durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinab. Ein spärlich beleuchteter Flur begrüßte sie. Die Türen links und rechts waren mit Nummern gekennzeichnet. Schnell hatte Hermine die Tür mit der Nummer Sieben ausgemacht und betrat den Raum dahinter.

Wie schon der Gemeinschaftsraum, waren die Wände des Schlafsaals durch wuchtige Steinplatten gekennzeichnet. Hier und da waren Fenster in den Stein eingelassen. Deren Scheiben waren jedoch undurchsichtig und bestanden aus milchigem Glas. Licht fiel durch sie in den Raum, doch waren diese Fenster nichts als Illusionen. Schließlich befand sich das Slytherinterritorium tief unten in den Kerkern des Schlosses. Echtes Tageslicht suchte man hier vergeblich.

Der Mädchenschlafsaal war etwas größer als den, den Hermine bei den Gryffindors gewohnt war. Vier Himmelbetten standen an den Wänden. Bettzeug und Vorhänge waren von einer grünen Farbe. Hier und da war der Stoff mit Silberfäden durchwirkt.

„Du bist also die Neue?" fragte eine kühle Stimme.

Hermine fuhr herum und stotterete, „Oh… äh… ja."

Auf einem der Himmelbetten saßen drei Mädchen. Vor Hermines Eintreten waren sie wohl in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen. Hermine erkannte sofort die schwarzhaarige Schönheit, die sich zuvor an Riddles Seite geschmiegt hatte. Die beiden anderen waren ebenfalls Teil von Riddles Gruppe gewesen. Hermine lächelte die Mädchen an.

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen," sagte sie liebenswürdig. „Ich bin Hermine Peverell."

Die Schwarzhaarige zog eine elegante Augenbraue hoch. Dann erwiderte sie in einem arroganten Tonfall,

„Mein Name ist Walburga Black."

Sie fügte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein, ganz so als ob ihr bloßer Name Andacht von Hermine erforderte. Diese war jedoch einfach nur geschockt, denn der Name war ihr durchaus geläufig. Walburga Black war Sirius' Mutter. Gut konnte sich Hermine an ihr vermaledeites Portrait in Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 erinnern. Keine Gelegenheit hatte sich die Frau nehmen lassen um Hermine als Schlammblut zu beschimpfen. Hermine starrte Walburga mit einer neuaufkeimenden Abneigung an. Diese schien den unheilverkündenden Glimmer in Hermines Augen nicht zu sehen. Eingebildeter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, fuhr Walburga fort ihre Freundinnen vorzustellen,

„Dies ist Druella Rosier."

Hermines Blick schweifte zu der schlanken Brünetten, die gleich neben Walburga saß. Das Mädchen hatte langes gewelltes Haar, das attraktiv im Licht der Lampen glänzte. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren, ähnlich wie die Walburgas, von ausgesprochener Schönheit. Der einzige Makel an ihr war wohl der überaus blasierte Ausdruck, der sie durch seine Hochmütigkeit vieles an Schönheit kostete.

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen," sagte Hermine trotzdem höflich.

Druella nickte nur und ließ einen mitleidigen Blick über Hermines Äußeres wandern. Schließlich deutete Walburga auf die letzte in der Gruppe.

„Ich bin Belvina Greengrass," stellte sich das Mädchen selber vor.

Sie lächelte Hermine an. Belvina hatte kurze blonde Haare, die ganz im Stile der Vierziger zu einer imposanten Wasserwelle frisiert waren. Ihr Gesicht war rundlich und die Haut leicht gebräunt.

„Setz dich doch," sagte Belvina und machte Hermine gleich Platz auf dem Bett.

Um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen kam Hermine der Bitte nach. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Sie fühlte sich etwas befangen im Beisein der drei Mädchen, die wohl ohne jegliche Probleme jede Schönheitskonkurrenz hätten gewinnen können.

„Du kommst also von Beauxbaton?" fragte Belvina neugierig.

Hermine nickte. „Ja."

„Oh, das ist ja wundervoll," schwärmte die Blonde gleich. „Ich hab nur Gutes von der Schule gehört. Die Uniformen sollen ja totschick sein."

Hermine räusperte sich, leicht verlegen und musste ihren erste Reaktion auf Belvinas Kommentar unterdrücken. Das Wichtigste an einer Schule war schließlich die Qualität des Unterrichts und nicht die Uniformen. Die empörte Standpauke schluckte Hermine einfach hinunter und stimmte Belvina stattdessen zu,

„Ja, die Uniformen _waren_ ganz hübsch."

Druella verengte ihre Augen zu argwöhnischen Schlitzen und erkundigte sich, „Stimmt es, dass Beauxbaton nur Reinblüter zulässt?"

Nun musste sich Hermine fest auf die Zunge beißen um ihrer Wut nicht freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten Mugglestämmige zu verteidigen. Slytherins sahen das ja bekanntlich nicht so gerne.

„Nein, das ist nicht richtig," antwortet sie beherrscht.

Druella verdrehte mitleidsvoll die Augen während Walburga spöttelte, „Eine Schande. Schlimm genug, dass Hogwarts Schlammblüter zulässt."

Ihr Blick zuckte zurück zu Hermine und sie fügte an, „Keine Sorge. Zumindest in Slytherin bist du vor deren Schmutz sicher."

„So, so," murmelte Hermine, um Fassung ringend.

Die alte Hermine hätte Walburga am liebsten angeschrien und ihr einen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Leider musste Hermine Peverell unscheinbar und nachgiebig bleiben. Schon jetzt hasste Hermine diesen Teil ihrer Mission. Keine Zehn Minuten hatte sie nun Kontakt mit Slytherins und schon wollte sie sie am liebsten alle verfluchen.

„Warum bist du denn nach Hogwarts gekommen?" fragte Belvina.

Hermine lächelte die Blonde unsicher an und erklärte, „Oh, nichts Besonderes. Meine Familie ist nur einfach nach England gezogen. Da war es naheliegend, dass ich von nun an Hogwarts besuche."

Belvina nickte, zufrieden mit der Antwort, und Hermine seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung. Die Mädchen schienen ihr die Lügen abzukaufen. Druella beäugte Hermine mit einem eingebildeten Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Dann fragte sie betont desinteressiert,

„Wann wurdest du eigentlich nach Slytherin eingeteilt? Normalerweise macht das der Sprechende Hut in der Großen Halle."

Druellas gestelzte Art zu sprechen irritierte Hermine, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken und antwortete höflich,

„Ich wurde auch vom Sprechenden Hut eingeteilt. Allerdings in Dippets Büro. Danach hat mich Riddle dann hierher begleitet."

Diese so beiläufig gegebene Information, ließ einen dunklen Schatten über Walburgas Gesicht wandern. Sie funkelte Hermine wütend an und verlangte zu wissen,

„Was hast du mit Tom zu schaffen?"

Unverkennbar hatte sich Eifersucht fest um Walburgas scharfe Stimme gewickelt. Hermine blinzelte das Mädchen unschuldig an und erklärte,

„Dippet hatte ihn gerufen. Er sollte mir lediglich den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen."

Walburga schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen und das Misstrauen verschwand von ihrem Gesicht.

„Natürlich," flüsterte, wie zu sich selber sprechend. „Er ist ja schließlich der Schulsprecher."

Belvina stieß sie leicht an und neckte, „Sei nicht immer so eifersüchtig. Wir wissen alle, dass Tom dir gehört."

Hier spitzte Hermine nun ihre Ohren. Alle Information, die Riddle betraf, könnte für ihre Mission Gold wert sein.

„Dann bist du also Riddles Freundin?" fragte sie Walburga vorsichtig.

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte während ein eingebildetes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag. „Ja, die bin ich."

Walburga sagte es mit solch einem Stolz als handle es sich hierbei um einen Ehrentitel. Hätte Hermine das zweifelhafte Vergnügen Riddles Freundin zu sein, sie würde garantiert nicht damit hausieren gehen.

„Freut mich für dich," erwiderte Hermine und musste kämpfen um den bitteren Sarkasmus aus ihrem Tonfall zu halten.

Walburga nickte wichtigtuerisch mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. Belvina kicherte nur und versicherte nachdrücklich,

„Walburga hat so ein Glück. Riddle ist mit Abstand der bestaussehendste Kerl in ganz Hogwarts."

Ganz träumerisch verdrehte Belvina ihre Augen, die plötzlich ganz glasig aussahen. Hermine fühlte sich von der Schwärmerei angewidert. _Wenn die wüsste wie der liebe Mister Riddle in 50 Jahren aussieht…_

Keines der Mädchen war auch nur annähernd Hermines Meinung. Belvina hatte immer noch den sehnsüchtigen Funken in ihren Augen, während Walburga ausgesprochen selbstzufrieden aussah. Druella schlang einen Arm um die Schwarzhaarige und erklärte gewichtig, immernoch mit der blasierten Färbung in ihrer Stimme,

„Mit Riddle hast du wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht. Wir wissen alle, er ist ein besonders mächtiger Zauberer. Stell dir vor, vielleicht bist du ja irgendwann seine _Frau_."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Sie wusste nicht so recht ob sie nun Lachen oder Weinen sollte. Wie würde wohl Lord Voldemorts Hochzeit aussehen? Hermine grübelte, entschied aber dann, dass sie es so genau nicht wissen wollte. Die drei anderen Mädchen ergingen sich noch immer in Lobeshymnen über den furchtbarsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen wie sie so blind sein konnten. Sie versuchte nicht die Mädchen aus ihren Wahnvorstellungen wachzurütteln. Stattdessen streckte sie demonstrativ die Arme und gähnte.

„Em… ich bin ziemlich erschöpft," teilte Hermine den anderen mit. „Ich glaub ich leg mich schon mal hin."

Walburga antwortete lediglich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, ganz so als wäre sie die Königin, die einem ihrer Untergebenen gerade eine Audienz gewährt hatte. Hermine verbiss sich einen wütenden Kommentar. Ihre Magie brodelte gefährlich in ihr, doch sie verbarg ihren Unmut. Sie wünschte den anderen Mädchen eine gute Nacht bevor sie aufstand. Am Fußende eines der Himmelbetten entdeckte Hermine ihren Schrankkoffer. Sie schlich sich rüber zu dem einladend aussehenden Bett, dankbar, dass sie den ersten Tag im Hogwarts der Vierziger ohne Blessuren überstanden hatte.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

**A/N: Endlich taucht Tom Riddle in der Geschichte auf. Hoffe er gefällt euch ^^**


End file.
